


Sona's Filthy Game

by Lumos1



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Filth, Gen, Masturbation, Panty Poop, Panty Pooping, Scat, Shit, Soiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumos1/pseuds/Lumos1
Summary: Despite her innocent appearance, Sona gets off on being completely nasty. Panty Pooping PWP.





	Sona's Filthy Game

**Sona's Filthy Game**  
  
Sona glanced nervously at herself in the mirror, trying to work up her courage. She'd shown up 30 minutes early for the match, giving her plenty of time before anyone else arrived in the change rooms, but it was still a public place, with an open door that someone could walk through at any moment. The thought of being caught was... terrifying, to say the very least. Her hands were shaking slightly as she stripped herself down to her panties, and she was breathing rapidly, constantly asking herself if she could actually go through with this.

Her clothes were soon piled on the floor, with just her blue and white striped socks and blue lace panties remaining on her form, and she turned her back to the change room mirror. It was a bit awkward to look over her shoulder, but it was a large mirror, and she was rewarded with a great view of her panty-clad butt. Her generous curves looked great in these panties, she'd always thought, and she enjoyed the way they rode up her butt, leaving little to the imagination and accentuating her plump cheeks even further. It wasn't comfortable at all, of course, but her ass looked so yummy and sexy in the underwear, and the rich blue lace and mesh of the fabric contrasted nicely with her creamy skin.

She gave herself a sharp smack on the ass, enjoying the way it jiggled. Sona had long felt that her ass was perfect for spankings, and had fantasized more than once about being punished for performing poorly in a match. Usually those fantasies involved one of the mean girls of the League, hitting her butt too hard for far too long, making her squirm and struggle while never relenting or showing any mercy. 

Sona shivered at the thought, before shaking her head slightly and clearing her mind of the enticing thought. She was here to do something much dirtier than getting spanked, and she wanted to focus on it entirely. She felt a dull throb deep in her gut, her bowels aching with fullness, which helped to fully refocus her attention on the disgusting task at hand.

She loved being bad. Everyone just assumed that since she was shy, and a mute, that she must also be a naive goody-goody. Defying their expectations was fun, and imagining their faces as they caught her doing something disgustingly unladylike was more than fun. Still, her latest plan was by far the worst yet, the baddest and most disgusting of them, and sheer nervousness threatened to override the kinky thrill of being so, so bad. But that was part of the fun, knowing how wrong it was, knowing it wasn't something she ought to do. She'd been wet all day thinking about it, horny with anticipation, and she wasn't backing out now.

She was going to go poop in her panties, and then wear them to her match. She had to go to the bathroom badly already, and she resolved that her panties were staying on until her bowels were completely emptied. 

Just the thought of defiling her sexy blue undies made her squirm with arousal, the wet stain in the crotch slowly getting worse. A pair of fingers managed to find their way to her pussy and began gently petting up and down her slit, and Sona was surprised to feel her own sticky goo seeping through the lace fabric and smearing onto her fingers. Being bad always turned her on, but she was nearly creaming herself just from her filthy mind's dirty thoughts!

Another ache shot through her gut, and Sona began to push. She could've just tried to relax and let her bowels empty into her panties of their own accord, which probably would've been the best idea given her increasing nerves, but the rest of the ladies due in her match would be showing up before long. 

Even with an achingly full ass and a perverse desire to shit herself, it still took more than a minute of struggling before her tight pink asshole finally began to stretch open. The blue lace of her panties that had been wedged between her chubby white cheeks slowly began to poke outwards, the sexy, feminine curves deforming and warping as her panties stretched out to accommodate several inches of crap. Sona's eyes were glued to her ass, so perversely fascinated with the slowly growing mess in her knickers that she was barely even blinking. 

A silent moan escaped her pink lips, and her fingers couldn't resist reaching back behind her to feel the two inch lump poking out from between her ass cheeks. It would've been so easy to just walk over to the toilet, and pull her panties down, and go to the bathroom like a normal girl. So easy to stop, even after she'd began to shit herself. But she didn't. Instead she pushed again, harder, and her bowels rewarded her depravity with a huge deluge of sticky shit.

The two inch lump began to swell quite rapidly, turning into a extremely noticeable bulge that would've filled her hand if she'd cupped it. Hot, mushy poop smeared across the silky skin of her butt as her panties again bulged outwards to accept more of her load, and Sona felt herself getting light-headed, her knees growing weak. She was taking a wet and mushy crap in her panties, and it felt good. So wrong, so gross and disgusting, and so, so good.

Wet crackling and popping sounds accompanied her mess, and the noisy "squish" sounds of her panties filling with soft, hot poop were delightfully loud. She pushed again, and more gooey poop squished into her panties, almost burning hot against her delicate skin. 

Her hand was still in the vicinity of her butt, and she couldn't resist cupping the mess. It was already more than a handful, and the moist heat of fresh, hot shit easily bled through the lace and mesh of her panties as she gave a few gentle gropes. She pressed on the bulge ever so lightly, testing the weight of it, and the softness of her mess. It had the consistency of wet cottage cheese, if it were steaming hot and caramel-brown coloured.

She pushed again, and felt the bulge slowly swell in her hand as she noisily crapped her panties even more. It felt even hotter against her skin, and even more wet, the disgusting mess just getting worse and worse, much to Sona's depraved delight. She pushed again, and then again, shitting herself more and more, finally pulling her hand away to get a nice look.

The lace of her panties did almost nothing to protect her hand from her soft, wet poop, and the milky skin of her fingers and palm were badly stained with light brown. The smell nearly made her gag in disgust, and it was only growing thicker in the air by the second, but she still pushed again and shat herself even more.

There was so much poop in her panties now that she was worried about keeping it all there. It was going to be tough to get through an entire match without any of her sticky, substantial load leaking out of her pretty blue undies. But her bowels weren't empty yet, so she gave yet another push, earning her wettest, noisiest "squish" yet. 

By the time she'd shat herself to her utter satisfaction, her butt was an obscene, disgusting mess. The blue and white of her panty-covered ass gave way to blue and brown so obviously and distinctively that she might as well have been carrying a neon "I took a shit in my panties!" sign around. It looked, felt, and smelled absolutely vile, but the sheer depravity of what she'd done left Sona dripping with feminine arousal, her panties even more soggy in the front than they were in the back.

She admired herself in the mirror for quite a few moments, striking some alluring and embarrassing poses as she showed off her pooped-in panties to herself. It was only when she heard the faint scrape of distant footsteps approaching that she stopped modelling her shitty mess and quickly grabbed her dress, darting into a toilet stall to change.

* * *

* * *

They had ended up winning the match, though Sona scarcely remembered it. Her focus had been almost entirely on the huge, sticky load of crap she'd been wearing around in her panties. On how gross and naughty it had felt, on how it was the sickest thing she'd ever done, and by far the hottest. And above all, it had been a challenge to keep her load in her panties where it belonged, constantly having to be careful to not spill.

She waited until the dressing room had cleared out post-match, lingering silently. Almost the instant the last person had left Sona pulled her dress off and again posed her crapped-in panties in the mirror for herself. The stains had gotten much worse, both in the fabric and on her skin, but otherwise it seemed her panties had managed to hold her mushy load nice and snug up against her butt for the entire match.

Horny beyond reason at her own nastiness, Sona nearly ran over to the counter, lifting herself up on the edge of it and getting ready to sit down between the two sinks. Careful not to disturb the delicate load, she used her arms to lift her butt up onto the counter, the bulge in the seat of her panties no more than an inch above the surface.

Slowly, as slowly as her strength would allow her, Sona began to lower herself downwards, sitting in her shit-in panties. Her plump, heavy ass sank into the wet mush, and the resulting sticky "squish" sound was the loudest yet, delighting Sona. Poop smeared and smushed everywhere, going up the back of her panties and coating her doughy white cheeks. A large amount squished out the legbands of her panties and onto the counter, with most of it just mashing and oozing up the back of her butt and filling out the ass of her panties. Some of it even overflowed from the top of her waistband, the wet brown muck dripping right back down Sona's ass on the outside of her panties.

The best part, though, was the poo that had squished to the front of her panties. Sticky crap had flooded along the blue lace gusset, sliding up her pussy and coating it in brown filth. Some of it had even reached all the way up to her bald-shaven mound, staining the silky-smooth skin as it smothered her gooey slit.

Sona couldn't have waited if she'd wanted to, her fingers immediately going to the soft wet bulge of her crotch. She cupped her pussy with her fingers, throwing her head back in a silent cry of filthy delight as she felt sticky poop smear all over the smooth folds of her vagina. She began to stroke her slit, rubbing up and down, masturbating herself with her pooped-in panties. Her stomach was dropping in disgust, and she felt as though she might vomit, but she couldn't stop masturbating with her own wet shit. She came fast and hard, gasping and panting and writhing, but she didn't stop smearing her tight little slit with poop, even after her orgasm had passed.

She'd involuntarily bucked her hips when she came, essentially grinding her chubby ass down into her shit-in panties, but a few moments later she began doing it on purpose. She ground her hips, squirming excessively and wallowing in her filthy mess. Her butt was sliding back and forth on the counter, utterly ruining her panties and filling the room with noisy squishing at the same time. Sona came again, and again didn't stop masturbating as she bucked and rode her way down from the blissful high. Her free hand was positioned behind her, helping to hold herself up and give herself the leverage needed to grind and squirm in her wet dump, while her other hand was busy smushing and smearing as much wet poop over her clit as it could. She came twice more, riding out the blissful waves of orgasm until her aching hips had nothing left to give and she was left sitting still in her filthy mess, panting and gasping for air. 

Sona spent a few minutes just sitting still, soaking in her filth, even as her breath returned to her. Finally she climbed off the counter, ready to examine the damages.

Her ass was a complete shitty mess, unsurprisingly. There was barely a hint of blue left anywhere, just caramel-brown stains all over her milky flesh. The front wasn't much better, though at least it was only brown most of the way up her shaven mound. There was almost two whole inches of pretty, feminine blue lace left at the top, though the brown, shit-steeped fabric was also buried in her slit, giving her an extremely shitty camel toe. The counter was a disaster as well, though unlike the mess in her panties, Sona actually intended to clean it up. 

Sighing blissfully to herself as she slowly scrubbed the shit-stains from the counter, Sona's wicked mind began to look forward, already plotting how she could do something even more disgusting and depraved next time.


End file.
